Mist
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: "If I close my eyes, will that make it go away? If I… just lie down… the mist will go away right? And when the mist goes away… I'll be able to come to you… I won't be alone… will you wait for me?" Halloween fic. Rated for graphic content.


_**A/N: Looks like the bunnies are on a roll. Well, this one is a lot more graphic and horrifying. If you are good with mental imagery that is. ;) enjoy!**_

The room was cold. My breath misting out before my face as I exhaled. I could feel the soft, comfortable padding press against my cheek as I rested my head against the wall, watching every time the pretty mist formed in the air. Everything was silent. Silent like death itself had descended upon the world, smothering all traces of life. I stared at the curling mist, watching as it swirled round and round and round… a lazy grin made its way to my lips. It looked so pretty. It was just like magic. I breathed in and there was nothing but as soon as I let out my breath, there it was.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I wished the whole world was like the mist.

All white. And pure.

Nothing could touch it. Feel it for a moment as it moved and swirled and curled so prettily but always out of reach. Untouchable.

If no one could touch it… no one would be able to hurt it. It would be safe from harm.

"Hehe… so pretty and safe…" I murmured, following the way the curled shifted so rapidly as I spoke.

I wish I was like the mist. One moment here. The next moment… gone.

"_**Oye!" **_I blinked once._** "Mage!"**_

_Kuro_… Something within me stirred. My mind did not register the word but it came to me almost naturally.

It had been so long. So long since I had last heard that voice. But I knew who it was. I knew… but I couldn't recall.

"_**Mage…"**_ I heard that voice call again, "_**Mage…"**_

Slowly, my eyes widened. My mind flashed to a pair of crimson eyes. "Kurgy…"

I sat up. The haze that enveloped my mind began to fall away. A warm, giddy feeling filled me. My grin threatened to split my face in half as I turned around.

Icy claws wrenched my gut at the sight that greeted my eyes.

"No…" I squeezed them shut. "No…"

"_**Mage… Look…"**_ not knowing what else to do, I obeyed. A strangled cry escaped my lips as soon as I did.

He was standing right there. Dressed in the same dark clothes that he had worn to the tournament that night. There were three huge gashes trailing from his right temple, slashing through his cheeks to his left collar bone. Blood dripped from the wounds.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

He right arm was barely attached to his body, the flesh peeling off to expose the white of his bone. Jagged bones peeked out from the material of his ripped pants near his knees.

"_**Look at me, Mage." **_he grinned, taking a step towards me.

"N-No…" shaking my head, I scrambled away from him.

He was bleeding. Oh God. He was bleeding! There was so much blood. So… so much blood.

And he was grinning, the bones of his jaw exposed from the long cuts in his face. He took another step towards me. I heard his bones grinding together as he moved.

"N-no…"

"_**Look at what you did to me, Mage." **_His eyes were empty… like shattered glass. Vacant. Lifeless. And they were staring at me.

"I-I didn't mean to." I shook my head, pressing into the soft wall to my right. "I didn't mean to." I squeezed my eyes shut.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

…

All of sudden, the sound was gone. Cautiously, I peeked through an eye. There was no one there. Leaning my head against the wall, I turned my attention back to the mist.

It swirled and curled. It vanished. It appeared. There was no sound. Nothing. Silence consumed everything.

"_**Fai-san…" **_another voice called my name and I felt my body stiffen, my eyes losing sight of the mist momentarily.

"Syao…Syaoran-kun…" slowly, hesitantly, I turned my head in that direction.

"_**Why did you do it Fai-san?" **_he asked softly as he raised his head.

Eyes made of glass stared at me, their accusing gaze burning holes into my body. Another scream, this one smothered by my inability to draw in another breath formed in my mouth. For a moment, the mist blocked out his body from my sight but all too soon, it vanished. I could do nothing but stare. The left half of his head was caved in, shattered bone flashing from beneath his pale bloody skin. Twin sets of gashes trailed down his stomach, pink entrails hanging out from the hole, exposing the white of his spine for the world to see.

"_**Why did you kill me, Fai-san?"**_ he asked, cocking his head to one side, and it was only then that I noticed the dangerous way his head swayed on his shoulders.

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"_**I still had so much to do."**_ His head swayed like a swinging jack-in-a-box as he moved towards me. The caved side of his head, leaned towards the ground and something fell to the ground with a soft 'plop'. It pulsated, moving towards me at a snail's pace. Biting my lips to smother my cries, I scrambled away from him.

"N-No… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" my back pressed against the soft wall behind me. Bringing up my hands to shield my face, I pleaded again. "Stay away."

The low scraping sound continued moving towards me. "Please. I didn't mean to."

Plop.

Plop.

…

Silence once again.

I refused to lower my hands though. They were still here. I knew they were. Waiting for me to let my guard down.

"_**Fai-san."**_ Sakura's hand landed on my shoulder. "_**Fai-san, won't you look at me?"**_

I shook my head, keeping my eyes covered with my hands until I felt her cool fingers grasp my wrists and pull them away.

"_**Why not, Fai-san?"**_ she asked softly, her eyes downcast, as a small frown tugged at the corner of her lips. _**"Won't you see what you did to me?"**_

"No!" I tore my hands from her grasp, wrenching away from that corner. "No! Leave me alone!"

Even as I closed my eyes and scrambled away from her, I could see it. There was blood dripping from a corner of her mouth but the thing that scared me was the gaping hole in her chest. "You're not real! Go away!"

"_**Why Mage? You did this to me." **_He stood right behind Sakura.

"N-No… it wasn't me." I whimpered, wrapping my arms around myself, clutching at my back with my fingers. I could feel a burn travel wherever my fingers touched but I could not care for that much.

"_**You killed me, Fai-san."**_ Syaoran loomed over me, his vacant eyes still staring accusingly at me.

"_**What did I do to deserve it, Fai-san?"**_ Sakura's cold fingers grasped my shoulder.

"_**Why Mage? Why did you do it?" **_Kurogane caught hold of my other shoulder.

"I didn't mean to do it…" I cried, pressing deeper into the wall. Why won't it let me sink? Why didn't it act like the mist? I could have escaped. "Please… I didn't mean to."

"_**You killed us."**_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"_**You killed us."**_

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

"_**Why did you kill us?"**_

They were so close. So close. I couldn't move. I couldn't escape.

The wall solid against my back. It was nothing like the pretty mist curling all around me. But this mist was red. It was tainted. Why was the mist red? It should be white. Mist is white. Pure. Untainted. Untouchable.

"_**Why did you do it?"**_

Drip. Plop. Drip.

It was everywhere. Their blood was all around me. it tainted the mist. It filled up that air. Drowning. Suffocating. Oh God… there was so much of it.

"_**Look at what you did to us."**_

"N-No!"

"_**You killed us!"**_

"I didn't mean to!"

"_**Why?"**_

"P-Please…_**"**_

"_**You did this to us!"**_

"I'm sorry…"

"_**What did we do?"**_

"I'm sorry!"

….

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

…

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

The room was cold. The red tainted mist curled around me. Swirling and curling and turning. Always there. Never vanishing. Almost solid.

It was tainted… Impure.

"Ha… ha… it's all red now." I giggled, poking at it lightly, warily observing the shadows around me. They were still here. "It's beautiful. Ne Sakura-chan? Hehehah… it's just like your blood. All red… all red… it's not white anymore. Ahaha… it's beautiful…" I brought up my hand, watching the mist as it flowed down my fingers. I giggled again. "All red… It's red now… hehe… And it won't go away. " I choked on a sob. "It won't go away." I looked down, watching as the mist pooled around my body. There was so much of it. "If I close my eyes Syaoran-kun, will that make it go away? If I… just lie down… the mist will go away right? And when the mist goes away… I'll be able to come to you… I won't be alone… will you wait for me? hehehe… just wait for it to go away… all red… all red… "

I leaned my head against the soft wall, watching as the mist swirled. It curled around me. It was tainted. It was impure. But it was going away. It was all going away.

And soon… I would be able to go away too.

_**A/N: And I leave it up to you to guess his fate. This is my first deliberate attempt at writing horror though I'm not sure I managed to quite achieve the effect that I wanted. But still. Did it send shivers down your spine? If so, please leave a review and let me know. I'd love to hear what you guys think.**_


End file.
